


I mustache you a question, but you're not going to like it.

by aloha_cowboy7



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: April's stache day, Greg has a thing for facial hair, Idiots in Love, Lemon, M/M, Nick and Greg Shenanigans, Shameless Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloha_cowboy7/pseuds/aloha_cowboy7
Summary: Greg comes home to find that Nick has a mustache, shenanigans ensue. Written for April's Stache Day.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	I mustache you a question, but you're not going to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> this what NOT what i was planning on writing today, but it couldn’t help myself after seeing nothing but Nick’s mustache all morning. Sorry not sorry. Its definitely a mature fic. Not quite explicit but getting up there, read at your own risk. smut/slash/lemon. Greg’s POV

I had been out of town for a few days, before I left it was obvious that Nick was deliberately not shaving for some reason. I don’t mind it when he has facial hair, I actually really like it. It does things to me when I feel it rubbing against my skin. I’ve never actually told him this though. After a week of that wonderful scruff, I left town, and what I came home to was definitely not what I was expecting to see. 

I walked into the kitchen and saw my beloved Nick, looking like a 70’s porno cop. My jaw dropped and I busted out laughing. “What the hell babe?!” He grinned, “I may or may not have lost a bet.” I rolled my eyes at him then went in to kiss him. He looked so ridiculous and I loved it.  
The kiss quickly became much more passionate, needy, hot as hell. I’m not sure if it was because I had missed him so much or if it was because I was inexplicably turned on by the sight of my clean-cut partner rocking a bona fide pornstache. There have been several strange things that have turned me on in the past, but this takes the cake as the most unexpected. 

We’re kissing, moving into the bedroom, what is about to happen is obvious. Nick drops to his knees as I’m against the bed. He takes me into his mouth. The feel of that mustache is insane. I love it. We move onto the bed, he kisses up my legs, I feel the hairs dragging up my leg with each kiss. Its heaven and hell rolled into one. I’m not going to last if he keeps this up. I grab his shoulder and pull him up. He’s stroking me while kissing me, and I’m so close to the edge. What throws me over is the kiss against my neck feeling him rubbing against me. I lost this battle against the mustache, curious as to what the rest of the war will bring. 

We’re lying in bed when I ask him how long he has to keep the mustache. “Only till Sunday, thankfully. I can’t wait to get rid of it, I look ridiculous.” “Damn.” He looks a little shocked at my disappointment, “wait, you actually like it?!” I start to feel myself blush, “yes, I really do. I’m just as surprised as you.” I think about how to ask him to keep it longer, he looks ridiculous, but hot as fuck. I need to convince him that he should keep it beyond Sunday. Maybe suggest he grows out a beard again? That’s probably my best bet. 

I roll over onto my side, cuddle up against him, hand on his chest, “I mustache you a question, but you’re not going to like it.” “Really, G, ‘I mustache you’ really?” I smile at him and give him my best puppy dog eyes, “I want you to keep it. Or at least grow out the beard. Its just doing things to me and shit, I really like it.” I know he feels my reaction against his thigh. 

“So what you are telling me here is that you, Greg Sanders has a thing for pornstaches?” I shrug, “apparently I do, though its not limited to the mustache, I really like facial hair on you in general.” I see him realize why I’m always extra horny when he doesn’t shave. “Damn, I guess you really do. Tell you what, I’ll keep it until our anniversary. And I will do my best to grow a beard for special occasions.” I smile and kiss him. “I can live with those conditions.” 

Things are getting hot and heavy again when I go for my second request, “any chance you’d be willing to wear one of those short and tight cop costumes?...” “I love you more than anything, but I’ll only do that when hell freezes over.”


End file.
